The Shining Latios
by triforcelord
Summary: Triforcelord is back! Ash is depressed after being defeated in the Silver Cup, and decides to take a vacation. While on vacation , however, something happens that will change Ash's life forever. Altoshipping. Please Read and Review. Inspiration comes from Mekon's The Black Latios.
1. Chapter 1

**The Shining Latios**

A/N: Hello, people! Triforcelord is back with a new story! This one is my first Pokemon fic, which kind of surprises me that it's my sixth story and I'm just now getting around to writing it. I've loved Pokemon ever since I was small, and Pokemon Heroes has, ever since I saw it, been my favorite Pokemon movie. So, without further ado, here's the first chapter!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'Telepathy'

**The Shining Latios Chapter 1: I Need A Vacation!**

Ash was feeling kind of put down. Okay, scratch that, he was feeling very put down. His hopes and dreams had just been crushed. Or at least, that's what he felt like, being so put down that he couldn't see far ahead enough to see that maybe his next journey would pan out.

What had happened was Ash had gotten to the top 16 of the Silver Cup, and then was defeated. Badly. The defeat had made Ash's morale suffer greatly, which is why we now find him sitting alone on the front porch of his home in Pallet Town.

It really hadn't helped that he had had to say goodbye to his friends on the way back home either, although Brock had said that he was going to call him sometime to plan their next adventure.

Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother, was getting a little heartbroken at seeing her little boy so down like this. He was usually so happy and carefree. She didn't even know if he was changing his underwear every day!

Delia decided to talk to him about this, and help him get over this once and for all.

And that is why we find her going out to the front porch on this fine afternoon to talk to her son.

"Ash, honey," Delia said softly, "Are you okay?"

Ash just grunted in response.

'Oh dear,' Delia thought, 'He isn't acting like himself at all.'

"You can talk about it you know." Delia continued, still speaking in the same soft tone.

Ash finally turned around, and Delia's heart ached to see deep sadness in her baby boy's eyes.

Ash sighed and said, "Fine, I'll tell you. I guess I'm upset because this is exactly the same as the Indigo League! Again, I collect these stupid badges, solving some problems along the way, then I get this close-" here Ash held his pointer finger and thumb barely apart-"And, just like that, everything is taken away from me!" Ash was really starting to get heated up. "I get everyone telling me that they're sorry, but I don't want that! I want to win me a Championship!" Here Ash finally stopped, breathing heavily.

Delia had just sat there, listening, and now she went over and gave Ash a hug.

"I know how you feel." Delia said, "I felt the same way when you're father died. And yes, he died." Delia said this last part to Ash's surprised gasp. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I had such big dreams and hopes, only for them to come crashing down. But I picked myself up and moved forward."

"How did you do that?" the now released Ash asked.

"I took a vacation." Delia said simply. "Which is exactly what you're going to do. Now march straight up to your room young man, and choose a destination and pack your things!" Ash straightened up and took off towards his room after seeing his mom go from nice to scary.

"And don't forget to pack plenty of clean underwear!" Delia called to her son's retreating back. Satisfied that she had done everything that she could, Delia went back into the kitchen to continue making dinner, telling Mimey to prepare the dinner table a little more special than usual. She was going to send Ash away tomorrow morning, and she wanted him to have a nice last dinner at home before he left for wherever he was going.

Meanwhile, up in his room, Ash was packing his backpack, thinking of places to go. 'Maybe I could go to Cerulean City? No, Misty would just whack me with her mallet. Orange Islands? No, too many legendaries. Hmmm, where to go, where to go. Someplace with good food…" Here Ash's thoughts were interrupted by his mother calling him down, saying that Brock was on the phone.

Once he got down there, he took the phone from his mother and said, "Hey, Brock! What's up?"

"Well," Brock said, "I planned out where we're going to go for your next League, Ash, if you want to go."

This immediately got Ash's attention. "Yeah, of course I want to go!" Ash said excitedly, "Where are we going?"

"The place I have in mind is a region called Hoenn." Brock said, "It's a region across the sea, so we'll have to take a boat to get there. I was thinking about meeting you in Altomare in about a week. That okay with you?"

"Sure Brock, fine by me!" Ash said, getting excited about both the new League and the fact that he now knew where he was going on vacation.

"Okay, see you in a week's time, Ash." Brock said.

"Yeah, see ya!" Ash said, then hung up.

When Ash walked into the dining room, dinner was ready, and the table looked much better than it usually did. Pikachu was helping set the table, but he was trying to carry a salad bowl that was at least as big as he was. He lost his balance on a napkin and fell off the table. Ash made a decision and "saved" his best friend, leaving the salad bowl to a dark fate indeed, mwahahaha.

Pikachu looked up at Ash, overjoyed that his best friend was finally over sulking about his defeat in the Silver Cup. Ash scratched in between his ears, and Pikachu gave a little "Chaaa" of pleasure before hopping on Ash's shoulder.

Just then Delia walked in with the main course: Ash's favorite food, roast beef. With gravy. Lots and lots of gravy.

Ash's mouth watered as his whole head followed his personal delicacy, and, right when Delia set down his plate, Ash did to the food Giovanni wanted to do to the world: he completely owned it.

In less than five minutes, Ash had annihilated half of the entire roast and was finally full, due to not just the roast beef, but also three bowls of salad, seven breadsticks, four helpings of french fries, and two bowls of ice cream for dessert.

"I swear, Ash Ketchum, someday you will become a Snorlax from how much you eat." Delia said, shaking her head.

Ash just rubbed the back of his head mareepishly and said, "I don't know where it all goes, trust me."

"Well, at least use your manners when you eat, young man," Delia said, switching to her "Strict Parent Mode", "You looked like a pig, eating like that!"

Ash gulped and said, "Yes maam, sorry maam." His mom could be very scary when she wanted to be.

Delia's eyes cleared, telling Ash that she had gone back to the realm of calm, and she asked, "So, what did Brock want to tell you about?"

Ash, being Ash, had forgotten all about Brock's call in the face of food. "Oh, uh, he wanted to tell me that he had our next trip all planned out, and that he wanted me to meet him in Altomare in a week."

"Mmmm, so you're going to take your vacation in Altomare, right?" Delia said, glaring at Ash.

Ash paled and said, "Yes, mom. That's what I was planning."

"Good." Delia said, "I guess you'll be leaving in the morning, huh." She said this as more of a statement than a question, letting Ash know that he was leaving in the morning and was going to like it.

Ash just nodded and said, "Yep. I'm gonna have to get some Pokemon from Professor Oak, though." He really needed a good team if he was going to be going to a new region.

"What Pokemon were you thinking about taking?" Delia asked, already knowing at least one.

"Well, Pikachu, for sure." Ash said. Delia nodded, she had though as much. "And I was thinking about Squirtle, Cyndaquil, Bayleef, Heracross, and Phanpy."

Delia nodded, approving, and said, "Well you'd better be going to bed now, you have a big day tomorrow." Ash yawned in reply and looked out the window, surprised to see that it was dark already.

Ash dragged his feet upstairs to his room, and when he was lying in bed, thinking about his next journey, his mind wandered to Altomare. He was looking forward to seeing his friends from there again.

Far away, a certain dragoness felt really, really happy for some reason as she drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you guys like it! Now, I'm just going to tell you, I haven't watched too much of the TV show while they were in Hoenn, so I'm going to use my author powers to warp reality in the story to create my own situations for them to come out of. Except for the movies. You can never forget the movies. Author powers rule! So anyway, please Read and Review. I want to know what you guys think. Triforcelord, out!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shining Latios**

A/N: Hello, people! Triforcelord is back and ready to write. I'm sorry about the late update. I assure you, though, I have a good excuse! You see, first my Internet was down, so I couldn't update. Then, before I could get around to writing this story, my computer broke entirely, so I couldn't write nor update. Then, my dad decided to evict me from my computer, so I couldn't do anything again. I just now got onto the computer, but I still don't own it, and I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep it. But enough about that, let's get this show on the road!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'Telepathy'

**The Shining Latios Chapter 2: The Shining Latios**

Ash woke up to his mother knocking at the door, saying that if he didn't get up soon he was going to miss his boat. Ash, in his barely awake state was thinking, 'What boat?' Then it all came back to him. He was meeting Brock in Altomare in a week and his boat was leaving at 11:30 that morning. He looked at the clock. It said 10:30.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Ash yelled, already starting to get dressed. Pikachu came into his room to see what was going on, then saw the clock, and Ash's near nervous breakdown state, and chuckled to himself. 'Here we go again.' He thought, walking out of the door, still chuckling.

Ash got dressed in record speed and quickly ate breakfast, practically shoving it down his throat.

"Thanks mom, bye mom!" Ash said, running out the door.

"Love you Ash, bye! Don't forget to change your underwear everyday!" Delia yelled to his quickly fading back. 'My boy's all grown up.' Delia thought to herself, getting a little misty eyed.

Ash got to Professor Oak's lab in about two minutes. Right when he got there, he yelled, "Professor Oak, I need Squirtle, Cyndaquil, Bayleef, Heracross, and Phanpy, quick!"

"You don't have to yell, Ash, I'm right here." Professor Oak said from about two feet away, rubbing his ears. "And I'll get your Pokemon. But what's the big rush?"

"My boat's leaving in thirty minutes, that's the rush!" Ash yelled.

"I see, and could you please stop the yelling?" Oak said. Ash nodded, and Oak continued, "Now wait here while I get your Pokemon."

Oak went to the back of his lab and when he came back, he was holding five Poke balls.

"Okay Ash, here is Squirtle, Cyndaquil, Bayleef, Heracross, and Phanpy. Now go to your boat and good luck on your next journey."

"Thanks Professor Oak, and bye." Ash said, managing to keep his voice at a reasonable level.

"Goodbye Ash." Professor Oak said as Ash was running towards the new port just south of Pallet Town.

'Thank god for this new port.' Ash thought to himself as he was running towards the docks. 'If they hadn't thought of building this port, I would've had to go all the way to Vermillion!'

The crew was just raising the gangplank when Ash arrived. "HEY!" Ash yelled, getting the crewmen's attention, "I have a ticket!"

"You made it just in time." One of the crewmen said, lowering the gangplank, "Welcome aboard the S.S. DeepOcean."

Ash thanked him and ran up the gangplank. Once he was inside the ship, he walked to the reception to get his room key.

"You are room number 308." The receptionist told him, "Enjoy your stay on the S.S. DeepOcean!"

Ash walked up the stairs to the third floor and found Room 308. He inserted the keycard into the slot and walked in.

"Wow." Ash said, looking around. The room had a king sized bed with a nightstand, a full kitchen, a full bathroom, and a computer.

"How mom could afford this is beyond me, buddy." Ash said, talking to Pikachu.

"Pika-pikachu." Pikachu said.

Ash took a moment to decipher what Pikachu had said, then got annoyed. "Everything is not beyond me!" He yelled at Pikachu. "Okay, maybe navigation… And manners… And maybe planning. But, ummm, food isn't beyond me, yeah, take that, Pikachu!"

Pikachu just rolled his eyes and went into the fridge to look for some ketchup.

The trip to Altomare took the rest of that day and the whole night. The S.S. DeepOcean docked in Altomare at about 9:45 the next day.

Ash woke up rested and was just finishing up demolishing half of the buffet table when a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Hello. We have now docked in Altomare. The time is 9:45. We hope you enjoyed your stay aboard the S.S. DeepOcean." The voice said.

"Time to go, buddy." Ash said. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and they got off of the boat.

"Ahh, this brings back memories, doesn't it, Pikachu?" Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu nodded and chaaa'd in answer.

Ash walked down the sidewalks and alleys of Altomare trying to find the entrance to the Secret Garden. He had walked for about ten minutes before he was reminded of the reason why he was never allowed to read the maps.

"Pikachu, we're lost." Ash said, looking around at the small square where they were standing. Pikachu rolled his eyes as if to say, "No, really?"

Just then, he felt something picking him up. Or, at least, trying to pick him up. He had gained a few pounds since the last time he had seen Latias, after all.

"Hey, Latias. Is that you?" Ash asked to thin air. He heard a coo in response. "Yep, that's you alright. How have you been?" He felt something nudge against his cheek, then he was actually lifted up into the air.

"Wow, Latias, you got strong!" Ash said. He then saw how high up they were. "H-hey, Latias, mind going down a bit?"

He heard a giggle in his mind, and then a voice in his mind said, 'Oh, is the big bad hero scared of heights?' Then he heard another giggle.

"AHHHH! W-who's that?" Ash yelled, a little freaked out by a voice in his head.

'Relax,' the voice said, 'It's me, Latias. I'm using telepathy.'

"Ohhhh." Ash said. Pikachu, who was riding on Latias's head and had heard every word, sweatdropped. Latias just giggled.

'Oh, we're here.' Latias said, and she started to go lower and lower until they had landed in the Secret Garden.

"Wow, this place is still amazing." Ash said.

And it was, too. The trees were still green and lush, the flowers were still in bloom, the bushes were still full and leafy, and the grass was just the right shade of green. The swing still hung on the tree branch, and the Soul Dew was still in the pedestal.

When Ash turned to look at the Soul Dew, he felt a presence calling out to him. So he walked over and touched the Soul Dew, and when he did, everything went black.

When he woke up, he was in a bluish kind of place that seemed to be a sphere. It had little red triangles all over the walls, if you could call them those. And in the center of it was none other than Latios.

"L-latios? I thought you were dead!" Ash said, surprised to see him.

"I am not dead," Latios said, "Just in a different form."

Ash jumped. "Did you just talk?" Ash said, not knowing if he was going insane or not.

"Yes, I did. And no more interruptions, I want you to know why I called you here." He said the extra part at Ash opening his mouth to say something else. Ash shut it immediately.

"I shall get straight to the point." Latios said, "It has come to my attention that you have taken a liking to my sister." Ash opened his mouth to say something, but Latios cut him off. "No interruptions. I fully support this, but as you are, you are not strong enough to protect her. And also, I sense that something is about to happen, something terrible, but I cannot leave the Soul Dew." With that, Ash now knew where they were. "So, I am going to give you some of my power. It shall be enough to protect not only my sister, but the world if you train hard enough. But there will be, err, certain side-effects. They are not harmful, just strange. Do you accept? And yes, you may speak."

Ash decided to keep his words as few as possible and not to argue. "I accept." Ash said, in a rare moment of seriousness.

"Very well, we shall begin the power transfer. Prepare yourself." Latios said.

"How do I do that?" Ash asked.

"Just stand there and let me do all the work." Latios said. He then closed his eyes and went completely still.

Ash was just beginning to freak out and wonder if he was dead or not when Latios opened his eyes and placed his claws in a circle in the middle of his triangle on his chest. A bluish energy orb appeared, and it grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of Ash. Latios fired it at Ash and Ash's world went black for the second time that day.

Latias was watching Ash as he seemed to go in a kind of trance. About five minutes afterwards he passed out. Latias flew over to him in alarm, but stopped when a white glow surrounded him, like he was evolving, and when it faded, there was a green Latios where Ash was. It had a golden triangle, also. Latias was torn between worry for Ash's health and joy that she might be able to finally have a chance with Ash. The two eventually canceled each other out and she settled down to wait for Bianca and Lorenzo to come and fine her.

A/N: So, what did you think? Was it good, bad, great or horrible? Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Please Read and Review! Triforcelord, out!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shining Latios**

A/N: Hello people! Triforcelord here with the next chapter of my most popular story! I mean, this story has had almost as much hits as all of my other stories combined! I'm definitely not complaining, though. Also, I got a flame, but, unlike most people, I'm not going to curse their name from dawn to dusk. In fact, flames can be very helpful. You see, if you look past how the review is written, you can see that most flames are really just constructive criticism. So, thanks to the flamer, I'll work on that. Now, let's get this show on the road!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'Telepathy'

**The Shining Latios Chapter 3: The Dream**

When Ash woke up, he felt really weird. For one thing, he felt even hungrier than normal. For another, he found that he could think much more clearly. He lifted his head up and noticed something even more strange.

His head was about a foot and a half above the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ash yelled, freaked out, his voice coming out as loud coos. Now that he was awake, he noticed the "side effects" of Latios's power shift. He had turned into a green Latios.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ash yelled again, completely freaking out. This had the effect of waking up Latias, as well as Pikachu.

Latias woke up with a start, then saw the Latios. She was about to pounce on the other Latios for trespassing into her territory. She then remembered the events of a few hours prior.

"Hey, Ash. So you finally decided to wake up, huh?" Latias said, yawning.

"Yeah, about time, too." Pikachu said, also yawning.

Ash turned to look at them, and said, "Y-you talked? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" He then started flying around like a bat out of hell all around the garden.

'Well, at least he learned to fly.' Latias thought to herself, then said to Ash, "Hey Ash? You might want to calm down a bit. With the noise you're making, you'll tell everyone in Altomare that we're here."

Ash looked at her, looked at himself, then passed out again, falling into the pool.

Latias was about to jump in after him, then remembered that since he was now a Latios, he could now breathe underwater.

'Well, he would've had to learn sometime.' Latias thought, looking at the bubbles on the surface of the water, probably coming from Ash.

Pikachu sweatdropped and shook his head. "That's definitely Ash, overreacting about everything.

After another thirty minutes of waiting, Latias decided to just go and find Bianca and Lorenzo herself. She looked into the pool to see Ash sleeping soundly at the bottom. "Be back soon." She whispered, and took off with Pikachu on her back to go find Bianca and Lorenzo.

Meanwhile, in the near black void that is Ash's head, he was entering dreamland. It was a very strange dream he was having too.

"Where am I?" Ash asked to nobody in particular.

"You are in my realm." Said a voice.

Ash jumped, then realized that he could jump. "Hey I'm me again!" Ash said, overjoyed.

A deep chuckle sounded out from everywhere and nowhere, making Ash jump again. "Oh, no," The voice said, "You are still very much a Latios. You see, in my realm, you do not take the shape of your body. You take the shape of your soul. Your soul is, for the most part, that of a human. That will change over time, but a small human core shall always remain."

"Okay, good to know. Now show yourself before I, uhh, do…something bad to you, yeah, take that!" Ash said, becoming more like himself. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing is a matter of opinion.

The chuckle sounded again. "You have courage, young one. Very well, I shall reveal myself to you. Be honored, for you are but the second human I have ever revealed myself to."

After the voice was done, a light started shining from the darkness of the dream world. It grew bigger and brighter until it had almost engulfed the entire place and Ash was sure that he would go blind. Then, the light faded, shaping itself. When the light was gone, in its place was a white Pokemon, with three yellow rings going around it. The dream world was no longer a black void, but a seemingly shapeless area that was patterned gold and orange.

"I am Arceus." It said, "Lord of all Pokemon."

Ash, who had never heard of Arceus, said, "Who?"

Arceus chuckled. "You are blessed with ignorance, child. I am sorry, but I have to shatter at least a part of that ignorance."

Ash was confused. "What're you talking about?" He asked.

Arceus sighed and began to speak. "I shall explain it from the beginning. Long ago, there was only an empty void, much like the one you were just in. There were no planets, no suns, no life whatsoever. From that darkness, a small speck of light was born. Me. And please, no interruptions." He said to Ash's opening mouth. He continued, "I decided that place could be so much more, so I went around the void, finding the extremely rare places that had life such as the kind on this world. Using the power of life, I created items called Plates. These Plates were not the kind that you ate off of, no, these Plates were the very manifestation of creativity, life, love, everything that makes up the universe was put into those Plates. Using my own power coupled with the power of the Plates, I created the universe."

"You created the universe?" Ash said in wonder.

Arceus nodded and continued, "Yes, Ash, I created the Universe. But you see, although the universe was created, it was still missing something. That something, Ash, was life. Without life, the universe was dull and incomplete. So, using more of my power, I created the first three Legendary Pokemon to control the three forces that hold the universe together. Dialga, to control time. Palkia, to control space. And Giratina, to control matter. With those three created, the universe started to flow more freely, but still something was missing. So, using the Plates power, I created more Legendary Pokemon to help shape the worlds that needed it so. I created Groudon, to create and guard the land. I created Kyogre, to create and guard the seas. I created Rayquaza, to create and guard the skies. I created Deoxys, to guard space. I created Celebi, to create the forests and to guard the forests and time. I created Lugia, to help guard the deepest abysses of the oceans. I created the three legendary birds, Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos, as well as Ho-Oh, to help guard the skies. I created the three Legendary Dogs, Raikou, Suicune, and Entei, as well as the Legendary Golems, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, and Regigigas, to help guard the land. Now, even with the universe and all of the planets being taken care of, I still felt like something was missing. Then it occurred to me that I needed something to embody the entirety of creation. That is why I created humans. You humans represent all of creation, the good and the bad. I then decided that the humans needed partners to stand by you, not human, but close enough to bond. With that thought in mind, I created Pokemon. Now, the universe was made and was flowing freely, the planets were made, there was life, but still, something was missing. I realized that something was actually life! There was nothing inside of the bodies of the humans. They were just empty shells. So I created more Legendary Pokemon to fix that problem. I created Azelf, to give humans willpower and determination, the fire that allows you to take every breath. I created Uxie, to give the humans knowledge and wisdom, so they could survive. I created Mespirit, to give the humans emotions and the ability to love. I created Jirachi, to give the humans hope and to allow worthy humans to have their dreams made true. I created Darkrai and Cresselia, to represent the darkness and light that is still in human hearts today. And with that, the universe finally was complete." Arceus was still not breathing hard, not even after that long speech.

Ash was left speechless for about five minutes, a new record for him. When he recovered he said, "Wow."

Arceus nodded and said, "Yes, wow. But that's not all that I called you here for. You have probably been wondering about your transformation into a Latios, correct?" Ash nodded. "You see, the Latios that you know did so on my orders. And please do not get angry at either me or Latios." Arceus said, seeing Ash starting to get angry, "I have a very good reason. You see, Ash, you needed the power in order to save the world." After that statement, it was so silent that you would've been able to hear a pin drop had there been any floor.

"Well, I've already done that about five times, how hard could this time be." Ash said, shrugging it off.

"Child, do not look down on how serious this is." Arceus said, glaring at Ash. Ash gulped and nodded. "You see, after I finished creating the universe, I left a second set of Plates for mankind to use and find should they be in danger. You remember how I used the Plates to create the universe, when I used them for good?" Ash nodded. "Well, imagine if they are used for evil. The entire universe could be enslaved, or, worse, completely destroyed. I have called you here to tell you that a certain criminal group that I am very sure you have heard of called Team Rocket have found one of my plates, the Bug plate to be exact, and are currently researching it right now. If they find out its secrets, even with one plate the results could be catastrophic. They could control the entirety of wild bug Pokemon, or destroy all forests in the world, with just that one plate!"

"We need to get that plate back." Ash said.

Arceus, however, just shook his head. "No, we can't afford to waste time just to get one plate. However, we may still be able to save the other Pokemon. Ash, I need you to travel to Hoenn to get the first four plates. I have hidden one in a desert, one in the sky, on under the ocean, and one in a fiery volcano. Please, Ash, I beg of you, save the world, and all of the creatures that inhabit it. Collect the Plates."

"I'll do it." Said Ash, determined to not let Team Rocket get away with controlling all Pokemon, and destroying the world.

"Ash, one last thing. I know that you wish to participate in the Hoenn League." Here Ash hung his head down. "I am allowing you to participate." Ash looked back up, surprised, yet happy. "However, you must put the Plates first. Once you get close to one of the areas that I described, you must prepare yourself and collect the Plate. Anyways, the League may set Team Rocket off of your tail, so to speak."

"Thank you, Arceus." Ash said.

"Now, remember what I have said." Arceus said, his voice and form starting to fade. "Save the world Ash. Collect the Plates before Team Rocket does…" Everything faded to black.

Ash woke up with a clawed hand gently shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Latias's golden brown orbs directly in front of him.

"Boy, do I have a lot to tell you." Ash said.

A/N: So, how was the chapter, huh? It was pretty long, and a day early too. And plus, the plot's starting to kick in. Well, don't expect another update for a while. But if you really are interested on when I'll be updating, you can check the Story Corner on my Profile. Please Read and Review. Triforcelord, out!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Shining Latios**

A/N: Hello people! Triforcelord is back with the next chapter! Sorry that it took me so long. I have a very good reason, though! You see, first the laptop that I was using was taken from me again, so I had no computer. Then we took my old computer to the shop. I just got it back about a week ago, and this is probably going to be the last update for a while, because my little sis is coming to visit. So, here's the chapter!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'Telepathy'

**The Shining Latios Chapter 4: Meeting With Some Old Friends**

"Oh yes you do!" Latias said, "Just what happened while I was gone? You changed colors!"

Ash was confused, so he went over to the pond and looked at his reflection. What he saw there made him say words that made Latias shout, "Ash!"

When he first transformed, he had been a sea green color with a white underbelly and a gold triangle on his chest. Now, things were flipped. His main body was gold with a light yellow underbelly, and his triangle was now the same color that his main body had used to be, sea green. That wasn't all, however. He now had 15 rectangular markings going around his body in a circle. They were all different colors, like blue, red, orange, green, light green, and many more.

Ash whimpered and said, "I guess it wasn't bad enough for me to become a Pokemon, nooo! Now I look like a freak Pokemon!" He floated down to the ground and crossed his arms, pouting a little.

"Oh no you don't." Latias said, pulling Ash back up with some effort, "There's no time to pout. Sorry for being a little harsh on you, but if you don't tell us what happened, than we can't do anything about it. So please, start from the beginning." She said the last part in a softer voice. She didn't want to hurt Ash's feelings after all.

Ash was still confused. "What do you mean by us?" He asked Latias.

Latias checked over her shoulder. "Huh." She said, "I guess I left them in the dust." She giggled at the thought of Bianca and Lorenzo trying to keep up with the red blur that was her playing.

Just then, Bianca and Lorenzo came into sight, puffing and wheezing. "Geez Latias," Bianca said, "I get that you're excited to see Ash, but slow down a bit, okay? We humans can only go so fa-" She then noticed the oddly-colored Latios floating next to Latios. "Okay, two questions. One, who's that? And two, where's Ash?"

Latias held back her giggles and projected telepathically, 'The Latios is Ash.' She then collapsed into giggles at their expressions.

"A-Ash?" Bianca said, looking confused and worried.

"Latias," Ash said, "How do I use telepathy?"

Latias sighed, "Telepathy's not something you can just learn in five minutes." She said, "I'll teach you later. For now, just nod."

"Okay." Ash said, then he nodded at Bianca and Lorenzo.

Bianca and Lorenzo had already established that it was really Ash, and sweatdropped at how long it took Ash to just nod. "So," Lorenzo said, finally speaking up, "How did this happen?"

Bianca and Lorenzo heard a small sound of frustration in their head. 'I don't know.' Latias telepathed, 'I was about to find that out.' She turned to Ash. She was about to tell him to tell her, then she got a better idea.

"Hey Ash." Latias said.

"What?" Ash said, getting a little uncomfortable at how hard Bianca and Lorenzo were staring at him.

"How about I teach you how to change your form?" Latias said, wondering what Ash's reaction would be.

"YEEAAHH!" Ash yelled, happy once again, "I wanna become human again!"

Latias sighed. She didn't want to burst Ash's bubble, but if she was going to teach him how to transform, she had to explain it properly.

"Well, you won't actually become human." Latias said. Ash stopped celebrating and looked at her. "You'll still be a Pokemon. You'll just be changing your form to that of a human." She winced at his expression. She decided to cheer him up using the only surefire way to cheer Ash up. "You'll be able to eat human food again, too." She laughed at how fast his expression changed from depressed to the usual hyper, happy, carefree expression.

"Alright!" Ash said, getting determined, "Let's do this!"

"Okay," Latias said, trying to get into teacher mode, "All you have to do is form Psychic energy by focusing your mind, then shape it into the form you want. All that's left after that is to force it onto you. It's pretty easy, and it's even easier for us because we're Legendary Psychics. So go ahead, try it."

Ash just stared at her. "What?" He said, feeling very stupid, "You kinda lost me at "Okay"."

Latias sweatdropped. 'Maybe this is going to be harder than I thought.' She thought, 'Time to try another tactic.'

"Okay Ash," She said, "Think of it this way. Imagine you want to make a cake." Ash immediately started salivating. Latias snapped her fingers under his chin. "Pay attention please. As I was saying, imagine you want to make a cake. But there's a problem. Instead of liquid icing, you have some icing that's hardened and made to go over the top of the cake. Here's the problem: the icing's just a little bit too small. What're you gonna do?" She crossed her claws, hoping that Ash would finally come through brainwise.

Meanwhile, Bianca and Lorenzo were getting very impatient. "What d'you think they're talking about, Grandpa?" Bianca asked.

"I have no clue." Lorenzo replied.

"Well, whatever it is, they're taking forever." Bianca said, pulling out a sketchbook and a pencil. "I think I'm going to draw them." She sat down on the soft grass and began to sketch. Lorenzo sat down next to her and watched her sketch, looking over at the two Pokemon every once in a while.

Back with the two Pokemon, Ash had finally understood what Latias was talking about. "Ohhhh, I get it! I just make the icing liquid, get it into the shape I want, then make it fit!" He said, excited now that he'd figured it out.

Latias beamed at him. "Exactly!" Inside however, she was sweatdropping. 'Is all he thinks about is food?' She thought, mentally sighing. 'Well, at least he finally understands it. Let's see if he can do it.'

"Why don't you try it out now, Ash?" Latias said telepathically, so that Bianca and Lorenzo could know to look.

Bianca and Lorenzo looked up just in time to see blue light surround Ash. When the light faded, Human Ash was back.

Ash walked over to the pool to see his reflection. He noticed that he was walking on two legs, but something still felt funny. He saw his reflection and screamed. He had accidentally turned into Bianca.

The others, who had been holding in their laughter, now burst out laughing.

'Close, but not quite.' Latias said, wheezing.

"Great, now there's another me. Good job Ash." Bianca said, although she nearly choked on her words she was laughing so hard.

"Another granddaughter? Where do they keep coming from?" Lorenzo said, managing to keep a straight face all throughout his statement, but then collapsed into laughter.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Ash yelled, then covered his mouth when the words came out high pitched. This led to more laughter.

'Hey, at least you can talk!' Latias said, then kept laughing.

"Just tell me how o get back to normal." Ash grumbled.

Once everybody calmed down enough to speak, Latias said, 'Just do what you did before, just this time with your own form.' She swallowed her giggles because of the glare Ash was giving her.

Ash tried again, and when the light faded, he was back in his own human form. "Oh, thank Arceus!" Ash said, relieved.

Latias, Bianca, and Lorenzo were confused. 'Did you say…Arceus?' Latias asked, 'For the most part, only Pokemon know of Lord Arceus.' The gears in her head started turning. 'Wait, that means that you must've met Lord Arceus! You better explain, right now!' Latias said, glaring at Ash.

Ash gulped. Latias looked a lot like his mom or Misty did when they were angry, and Ash knew from experience that either of them angry was not a good thing. "I-I'll explain! I'll explain!" Ash said, freaked out a little. 'Are all girls this scary when they're angry?' Ash thought, then shivered at the thought.

The fire in Latias's eyes died down to be replaced by their usual kindness and cheer. "Okay, go on ahead!" She said, beaming at Ash.

For some reason, the beam scared Ash even more than the glare. 'What's up with her?' Ash thought, then shrugged and began explaining what had happened ever since he had touched the jewel.

When he was done, everybody was in awe and shock. Lorenzo was the first to recover. "That's amazing." He said, "To have met Arceus, and to have the abilities to save the world…truly amazing."

'Let's hope it's enough.' Latias said.

Ash finally noticed that something was missing. He looked at them in horror.

'What is it?' Latias asked, worried at the expression on Ash's face.

"Where's Pikachu?" Ash said, getting really worried.

Meanwhile, at the docks:

Pikachu was not a very pleased Pikachu at the moment. He had been left in the dust first by Latias, then by Bianca and Lorenzo. Even though his sense of direction wasn't as bad as Ash's, it wasn't good enough to find his way back to the garden.

He had almost given up hope when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh my sweet," The oh-so-familiar voice said, "The distance between us was great, but now, with our hearts so close together, we shall never be separated again!" Pikachu followed the voice until he found a familiar, brown-haired, eyeless pervert flirting with some poor woman. Pikachu snuck up behind Brock.

"The feelings I have for you are so great as to be called electrifying, and so-" Pikachu shocked Brock so hard you could see his bones "-is…my…whole…aching…body…" Pikachu stopped his flow of electricity and Brock fell to the ground. The woman quickly ran off.

Brock eventually got up and glared at Pikachu. "What did you do that for, Pikachu?" He said, "I had a winner there!" Pikachu just rolled his eyes.

Brock looked around. "So, where's Ash?" He asked, "Since you're here, that means Ash must be somewhere nearby."

Pikachu started making sign language the best he could to spell out where Ash was. Brock eventually got the message.

"They're bungee-jumping in the pizza parlor?" Brock asked, confused.

Pikachu groaned and repeated his message. "Oh, so ash is sleeping in the Secret Garden." He said, getting it right this time. Pikachu nodded. "Well, okay then, let's go." Pikachu jumped onto Brock's shoulder and the two set off for the Garden.

Meanwhile, underneath Viridian City:

A certain man was sitting in his office in his underground hideout under the Viridian Gym. This man was Giovanni, the boss of the criminal organization Team Rocket. He was currently waiting for a report on one of Team Rocket's newest finds.

"What's taking those imbeciles so long?" Giovanni growled, scratching his Persian behind the ears, "It's been a week since I gave them that artifact and they still haven't given me any reports!" His tirade was cut short by his assistant's voice coming over his private intercom.

He pressed the button. "What is it?" He growled.

The assistant, used to this behavior, reported. "Professor Namba here to report, sir."

'Ahh, finally.' Giovanni thought. "Send him in." He said, releasing the button.

Professor Namba, a short, odd-looking scientist, walked into the office. "Professor Namba here to report, sir." He said.

"What is it that you need to report?" Giovanni asked. 'This better be good.' He thought.

"We have made some progress on the artifact that was recovered approximately one week and seven hours ago, sir." Professor Namba said. Giovanni waved his hand for him to continue. "It seems to contain massive amounts of the energy found in Bug-types." He said.

Giovanni raised an eyebrow. "Can we use this energy?" He asked.

Professor Namba squirmed a bit. "We think so, sir." He said, "But we are not sure how, though. Please, give us some more time, sir." Professor Namba was almost begging at this last part.

Giovanni thought about it and nodded. "Very well, you may have some more time." He said, "I will also give you more funds. But be warned, if you do not give me results within the month, it'll be your head, understand?"

Namba gulped and nodded. "Good. Now get out." Professor Namba scurried out of the office, closing the door behind him.

When he was gone, Giovanni allowed himself to grin. "This may be just what I need!" He said, chuckling darkly.

A/N: So, how was that, huh? I thought it was pretty good, and it was a good 2,125 words, so yeah for me. Please Read and Review! Triforcelord, out!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Shining Latios**

A/N: Triforcelord here, and oh my Arceus, I am so sorry! I'm surprised you guys haven't started to crowd around my house with pitchforks, torches, and level 100 Tyranitars and tried to completely annihilate me! But I assure you, I have very good reasons. First, my little sister and grandparents came to visit. Then another one of my grandparents died, and then school started. Then I got a girlfriend, and throughout all of this my computer has been broken. It's still broken, so I'm using my parent's computer right now. But enough about that, let's get this show on the road (By the way, I apologize in advance if this chapter sucks, I haven't written for over two months.) !

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'Telepathy'

"Pokespeech"

**The Shining Latios Chapter 5: Brock's Back!**

Right after Ash said that, everybody looked around for the mustard colored electric mouse. They turned over stones, looked through the grass, and Ash had an encounter with a Weedle that ended up with Lorenzo having to spray him with Antidote and Potion.

'He's not here.' Latias said, lifting a small pile of rocks with her Psychic out with and almost passing out with the effort, 'I'll go into town and see if I can find him.' And with that, she turned invisible and dove under the lake and through the underwater tunnel that lead to the city.

Ash made a move to follow her, but right as he was about to transform, he heard a familiar voice…no wait, two familiar voices…or was that a familiar voice and a squeak?

The voices got closer, and everybody turned to the entrance to the garden. Or at least, everybody except Ash, who was still trying to work out who the voices could possibly belong to.

Brock and Pikachu walked in, with Pikachu on Brock's shoulder. Brock was still yelling at Pikachu.

"I had a winner there!" Brock said, "Couldn't you see that she was totally into me?! Then you just had to go and electrocute me!" Finally, Brock looked around and saw everybody staring at him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Brock muttered darkly, glaring at Pikachu.

"I think we can all guess what happened." Bianca said, rolling her eyes, "You were trying to be a womanizer, and Pikachu caught you and turned you into human toast. And by the way, nice to see you again!" Bianca finished this with a smile.

Just then, a shower of water came from behind Brock, soaking them all, as if something wet and invisible was shaking itself dry. But that could never happen!

Latias turned visible.

…I hate society.

Latias was very disgruntled. 'I can't believe I actually went through the tunnel, flew around the city, and was just about to give up when I saw those two-' Here she indicated Brock, who was standing open mouthed at Latias, and Pikachu, who looked like he was about to argue, but then thought better of it, '- walking through the entrance!' She crossed her arms and looked around at them all. It was then that she noticed Ash, who was standing, facing away from them, with a frown of concentration on his face.

Latias flew over to Ash, feeling worried. 'Ash?' She said telepathically. When Ash didn't move, she said in her normal voice, "Ash?" She was now officially worried.

From up on Brock's shoulder, Pikachu sniggered and jumped off. "I know what he needs." he said, still sniggering. He ran over to where Latias was, with everybody looking at him curiously.

"Stand back." Pikachu said to Latias, who flew back quickly. She had an inkling of what he was going to do, and although she didn't like it, she knew that Pikachu's methods were the best when it came to getting to Ash.

Pikachu stood still for a second, charging up all of the electricity he possibly could, and gave Ash a thunderbolt that would have probably killed Ash if said boy/Latios wasn't part Dragon-type. 'Now I don't have to hold back!' Pikachu though gleefully.

Ash's bones were visible for all to see, and when Pikachu had finished, he dropped to the ground, blackened and twitching. Latias started to move forward, but Pikachu held up a hand and counted down with his fingers. Three, two, one…

Ash picked himself up so fast the humans couldn't see it and yelled at Pikachu, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT PIKACHU! THAT HURT WORSE THAN MISTY'S COOKING!" He then realized what he had just said. "PIKACHU!" Ash said, picking up said mustard-colored mouse and hugging him tightly. Everybody in the vicinity sweat dropped. "I thought you were gone forever, buddy!"

Pikachu, however, was in no condition to respond. His whole body was turning blue, even his cheek pouches.

Latias flew forward. 'Um, Ash?' She said telepathically, 'I think you should let go of Pikachu now.' Pikachu looked like a Latios-colored mouse.

Ash looked down and immediately let go of Pikachu. Pikachu landed on the ground and started rolling around, gasping for breath. "Sorry buddy." Ash said, rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed smile on his face. Pikachu gave him thumbs up, and continued rolling around, trying to regain his previous yellow color.

Brock decided to make himself known. "Hey, Ash," He said, "How long did it take for you to find this place, huh?"

Ash turned around and his face broke into a wide grin. "Hey Brock!" Ash said, "When did you get here?"

Brock laughed and said, "Around the time when the Pokemon talked and Pikachu zapped you."

Ash looked confused. "What Pokemon talked?" He said. Everyone, for the second time since Pikachu had gone missing, sweat dropped.

"Um, Ash?" Bianca said, "Brock doesn't know about the new stuff yet."

"Oh right!" Ash said, "Brock, you're going to freak when you hear this." When everyone crowded around, Ash looked around at them. "Why are you all listening to this? You've already heard it."

"Oh, so we can't hear it twice?" Bianca said, annoyed.

"What Bianca means, I'm sure, is that we don't completely understand what you said completely." Lorenzo said, trying to play peacekeeper.

Ash sighed. "Fine, but…no interruptions!" He said, looking around at them all, making sure that they understood. 'Finally, I get to be the one saying it!' Ash thought to himself.

He heard a giggle in his mind. 'It feels good, doesn't it?' Then the giggle again.

Ash was now used to it, so he didn't jump. He was, however, peeved that his mind was no longer private. "Keep out of my head, will you!" Ash said to Latias, who just giggled and made motions for him to continue.

"Well, you might as well make yourselves comfortable." Ash said, sighing and preparing to tell the story again.

'Hold on.' Latias said, and she transformed into Bianca. 'Okay, now you can start.' She said, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Yeaaaaahhhhh, I really want to know what's going on here." Brock said.

Making sure that everybody was finally finished, Ash told his tale again. When he was finished, even those who had already heard the tale was staring open-mouthed. Brock however, was beside himself.

"You-Latios-how-why-talk-transform-Arceus-green-fly?!" Brock said. Everybody stared at him like he had just said something completely insane…wait a minute.

"What I mean is," Brock said hastily, "Can you prove it?"

Ash stared at him, hurt. "You mean, you don't believe me?" He said.

"It's not that." Brock said, "It's just this is a big deal, and I want to see proof before I make any more judgment."

"Well, okay." Ash said slowly. He turned to Latias. "Now how do I transform again?"

She sweat dropped and told him how. 'Now remember,' She said telepathically, 'This will be easier than before, so no turning into Bianca again, got it?' She was trying to emulate how her brother had taught her to transform: Through being a little tough on her until she got it right the first time.

The reminder of Ash's first failed transformation brought tears of laughter to everyone. Even Brock laughed, then he realized something.

"Wait a second." Brock said. They all turned to look at him. "Ash, you became a girl?" Ash nodded, "Did you look in the shirt?" Brock said, ready to feel proud of Ash.

Bianca and Latias both walked up to Brock and said the exact same thing, one telepathically and one vocally. "PERVERT!" They both hit Brock so hard he was knocked out with swirls in his eyes. The two girls smiled at each other and hi-fived.

Ash, however, was a bit annoyed. "Now how am I going to make him believe me!" He said, exasperated.

The girls looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Oops…" They grinned sheepishly.

Just then, they heard a low rumbling. They looked around and heard it again. This time, they found out who it was. Pikachu was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heh heh, sorry guys." Pikachu said, his stomach still rumbling, "I'm starving."

Lorenzo looked up at the sky and was alarmed to see how pink the sky was. He checked his pocket watch. "Oh, my, look at the time!" He exclaimed, "No wonder Pikachu is so hungry. Let's go back to our house for supper, and get a good night's rest, shall we?" Everybody nodded, and they headed back to Lorenzo and Bianca's house. Ash and Latias stayed behind, however.

Ash looked at Brock. "So how are we gonna get him all the way to Bianca and Lorenzo's house?" He asked Latias.

Latias thought for a bit, and she decided to give Ash some training. 'You're going to carry him.' She said matter of factly.

Ash backed up. "How am I going to carry him?" He asked, "He weighs at least fifty more pounds than I do!" Latias just looked at him.

'Think about it.' She said, hoping that Ash would actually think for once.

Ash thought and inspiration came to him. "Wait a second, I'm a Latios!" He said excitedly, "I can carry him on my back!"

Latias beamed at him. 'Good boy!' She said, ruffling his hair, 'Now transform and let's get going.'

Ash was feeling strange after Latias had ruffled his hair, but he shook his head and gave Latias his trademark grin. "Alright, let's do this!" He said, and transformed…into Latias.

Latias sweat dropped. 'Oh boy…' She thought to herself, looking at Ash banging his head against a tree, 'This could take a while…'

A/N: So, how was that? Was it good, bad, divine, or vomit-inducing? Please tell me in a review! By the way, I really am sorry about the long wait. Stuff happened, as I said before, and I didn't have access to a computer. So, please Read and Review. Triforcelord, out!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Shining Latios**

A/N: Yo people! Triforcelord here with the next chapter of this story! However, before we get onto the chapter, I want to clear up something that I'm sure at least half of you are wondering about: The issue of my supposed plagiarism of Mekon's story, The Black Latios, with this story. After both of us getting many PM's about the issue, we talked about it to clear it up once and for all. And now I can tell you for sure that Mekon does not have an issue with this story, as long as I did some things. The first, as some of you may have noticed I have done, is put some acknowledgement that I got inspiration from Mekon's story, which is now on the summary. The second, as you will all see in this chapter, is actually get along with my plot and make it my own. So now that that's cleared up, let's get this show on the road!

**The Shining Latios Chapter 6: A Mysterious Visitor**

Ash was more than a bit annoyed at the moment. The reason for his annoyance was a red blur zipping along in front of him, giggling like mad.

"Come on Latias!" Ash whined, "Slow down already!" He was seriously starting to get tired from trying to keep up with the red blur that was Latias, while carrying an unconscious, eyeless, one hundred and sixty pound man on his back, and while trying to make sure that said eyeless man didn't fall off of his back.

"I'm not slowing down," Latias said, giggling, "So I guess that you should speed up!" And with that, Latias sped up, leaving Ash in the dust.

"I'd like to see you go that fast with a grown man on your back!" Ash yelled after her. He then sighed and tried to catch up, but only made himself more tired.

'Who knew girls could be so evil?!' Ash thought. Then he remembered Misty. '…On second thought, I should've figured that out a long time ago.'

Ash and Latias had finally been able to get going to Bianca and Lorenzo's house after the twenty minutes it took for Latias to calm down, the five it took for Ash to transform into his Latios form, and then another twenty for Latias to teach Ash how to use his feathers to make himself invisible.

"They're all probably laughing at us right now." Ash grumbled out loud.

"Who's probably laughing at who right now?" Said a voice to his left.

Latias laughed as Ash jumped in midair, then cried tears of mirth as he had to start bucking around like a Tauros to make sure Brock didn't fall down

Ash glared at Latias. "Why did you do that?!" Ash said, peeved, "You freaked me out!"

Latias, who still had not recovered enough to talk yet, said telepathically, 'That was the point!' She then collapsed into another fit of giggles.

"It's not that funny." Ash grumbled. He seemed to be doing a lot of that today.

Latias swallowed the last of her giggles and said to Ash, still smiling, "Sorry. Now come on, let's go to Bianca and Lorenzo's house. We're almost there anyways."

Latias was right. In less than a minute, the wooden roof of Bianca and Lorenzo's house could be seen. However, instead of flying straight to it, Latias flew slightly to the left. Confused, Ash followed.

"Hey Latias," Ash said, "Why are we going over here?"

"Because if we land straight in front of Bianca and Lorenzo's house, we'll probably be seen." Latias explained, heading for a nearby, deserted alley, "I always go over here just in case, and because it's close to their house."

As they were about to land, Brock gave a loud snore on Ash's back. "And you might want to put him on the ground before you land." Latias added.

They landed on the dirty floor of the alley, with Ash depositing Brock on the floor, and transformed. Miraculously, Ash managed to transform into himself on his first try, causing him to whoop.

'Quiet!' Latias mentally hissed, in her human form, 'We don't want to be heard!'

No sooner had she finished these words, however, when a voice shouted from down the alley, "Hey, you! What the hell d'ya think you're doin' in our base?!"

Ash and Latias looked down the alley to see an extremely large, muscular man holding a large, curved knife. Behind him were seven other goons, all holding assorted weapons. One was even holding a wooden cudgel.

Ash and Latias turned around to run the other way, but more goons were blocking that route also.

"Should we transform and beat these guys?" Ash whispered to Latias.

'Not yet.' Latias telepathed, 'Let's see what they want first.' Even though Latias had said that, she was sure that whatever they wanted, it wasn't good.

Brock chose that moment to wake up. "W-Wha…" he then noticed the goons surrounding them, and decided to curse. "Okay, what the hell is going on here?"

The goons were to busy leering at Latias to pay any attention to him, however. Latias noticed the looks they were giving her, and was disgusted, looking at their black teeth and matted hair, not to mention their personalities.

The one who had spoken to them earlier, who seemed to be the leader, spoke up. "Kay," He growled, grinning a little, "Here's the deal. We let you go, an' you give us the pretty girlie over there. You don't do that, and you all take dirt naps. Fair enough?" The goons around them laughed, and they all stepped closer until they were about ten feet away from Ash, Latias, and Brock.

Brock was just as disgusted as Latias. "Hold on guys," he said, reaching for his belt, "I'll just send Onix at them and-" He stopped in mid sentence, then started fumbling with his belt.

"What's wrong Brock?" Ash asked. He was angry because of the way the goons were treating him and his friends, but had no idea what they wanted Latias for.

Brock looked at him in alarm, "I left my Pokeballs in my bag!" Brock said, "And that's still in the Garden!" The goons started laughing and advanced towards them.

'Okay, transform on three.' Ash heard Latias's voice say, 'One…Two…Thr-"

Before she could finish, however, a voice sounded out from behind the leader of the goons.

"Now, just what do you think you're doing, scum?" Said the weirdly accented voice, "You wouldn't, by any chance, be hoping to violate this poor girl, would you?"

The goons turned around, and in the gap made by them doing so, Ash saw their savior.

He was about Ash's height and build, with short, dark brown hair and wearing very strange clothing. His shirt was dark blue, and the chest was on a different layer than the stomach, so the chest layer overlapped the stomach layer slightly. There was a white gem on the center of the chest. His pants were more normal, in the same dark blue color, with white gems on each of the thighs. His boots, which covered his ankles, were dark blue as well, with a white gem on the top. He also wore a pointed hat with a wide brim, which was, again, dark blue, with small white gems going around the edge of the brim. He wore white gloves that covered his hands, and when he looked up, the shadows that covered his face were lifted, revealing a white mask with intricate golden designs. The only holes were for the eyes, which seemed to be a dark red color.

Ash, Latias, and Brock all stared at the new figure, wondering who he was and where he could have possibly come from.

The gang boss turned around and looked at how short the figure was, then laughed. "What's this?" He said, roaring with laughter while his gang followed suit, the ones on the farther side craning their necks to get a better look at the supposed savior, "You're just a kid! You had me going there for a while, but now I see that little you can't do a thing to big old me!"

He continued laughing, until a strange sound hit their ears. The gang boss looked down at the kid, who had a ball of what seemed to be lightning in his hand, which seemed to be making the strange sound.

The gang boss fell silent, as did his gang, as they stared at the deadly ball. Ash, Latias, and Brock were slightly scared now.

"Latias," Ash whispered, "Do you know what that is?" Brock leaned in slightly to listen too.

'I would say it's a Pokemon move,' Latias said, 'But that doesn't make any sense. He's definitely a human, I can sense that much, and that attack doesn't have any Pokemon energy put into it. So sorry, but I have no idea what that is.'

Meanwhile, the gang boss was staring at the ball with horror etched on his face. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The gang boss yelled, scrambling to get away. The rest of his gang followed suit, and in seconds the alley was cleared.

The ball of lightning in the boy's hand dissipated, and the boy started walking towards them.

They started backing away until the boy said, "Relax, Pokemon, Trainer, Hybrid, you have nothing to fear from me."

The boy reached him and he looked at them staring at him like he was an armed bomb and rolled his eyes, even though they didn't see it. "Honestly," he said, "I'm not going to _explode _or something like that. Look, will it help you if I tell you my name?"

Brock, who had already recovered, being the only adult there, said, "Yeeeaaahhh, I think we deserve an explanation."

The boy raised one finger. "You do not _deserve _anything." He said, lowering his finger, "But I will, however, tell you basic information. My name is Ryan, and I'm from a country from across the sea called Hoenn."

"Hey, that's where we're going!" Ash said excitedly, "Maybe we can meet up there or something!"

Ryan chuckled. "Well," he said, "The thing is, I'm not exactly "social". I more keep to myself, and don't usually let other people even see me."

Latias decided to speak up. 'What was that attack you used?' She asked.

Ryan paused, and when he spoke again, he sounded surprised. "I'm impressed." He said, "It's been a long time since I have met a Pokemon who could converse with humans."

'I'm a legendary Psychic Pokemon, Latias.' Latias said, then remembered that they hadn't introduced themselves. 'And these are Ash and Brock. They are-"

"I know who they are." Ryan said, interrupting, "I was just curious as to who you were. Now, as for my attack, I suppose it's safe to tell you that I am a Magic, Psychic, and Aura user. The attack I had just used was a mixture of the three called Chidori, which, in a language of a far-away country, means "One Thousand Birds". It gets its name from the sound it makes, which I'm sure you all heard."

He looked around to see that they all were still paying attention, and, seeing their rapt faces, continued, "Now, as for any other information, I'm afraid that you are going to have to wait on that. I am actually quite limited on time and cannot afford to waste anymore talking to you. It was good meeting you." He turned and started walking away.

"W-Wait!" Ash shouted. Ryan stopped. "Are we going to see you again?"

Ryan just said, "Maybe." Then he hopped onto the roof, and was gone.

Ash, Latias, and Brock were dumbstruck.

'We need to tell everybody about this.' Latias said. Everybody else nodded and they started walking towards Lorenzo and Bianca's house.

A/N: Okay, this was a pretty good chapter. I liked it, and hope that is wasn't anything like The Black Latios. It was a good two thousand words long, and plus I also introduced a new character. Also, cookies to whoever can guess where I got Ryan's attack from. Triforcelord, out!


End file.
